The present invention generally relates to a disk apparatus, and more particularly to a frame construction of a disk apparatus in which a slider and a holder are arranged on a frame for loading a cartridge of a recording medium in the frame.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional disk apparatus. In FIG. 1, the conventional disk apparatus 11 comprises a frame 12, a slider 13 attached on the frame 12 and a holder 14. The holder 14 is provided for supporting a disk cartridge in which a disk as a recording medium is accommodated. On each of the side faces of the holder 14, two projections 14a are formed. The slider 13 slides so as to move the holder 14 from an insertion position of the disk cartridge to a loaded position. The slider 13 returns to the insertion position when an eject button (not shown in the figure) is pressed. On each of the side faces of the slider 13, tapered grooves 13a corresponding to the respective projections 14a of the holder 14 are formed.
The frame 12, formed by means of aluminum die casting, comprises a base 12a, side plates 12b provided on each side of the base 12a and a back plate 12c. A driving motor 14 driving a disk in the disk cartridge and a head carriage (not shown in the figure) are provided on the base 12a. A carriage motor (not shown in the figure) for moving the head carriage is mounted on the back plate 12c. A latch lever 17 is attached on a pin 15 provided on the base 12a. The latch lever 17 latches the slider 13 at a predetermined position.
As mentioned above, since the frame 12 of the conventional disk apparatus is formed by means of aluminum die casting, a manufacturing tool such as a die cast machine is needed for manufacturing the frame 12. Accordingly, a large investment is needed for manufacturing the frame 12. Additionally, the material for the aluminum die casting is relatively expensive, and thus there is a problem that a cost reduction of the frame 12 is difficult.